Zero, The Questionable Leader Of The Black Knights
by Windrises
Summary: The Black Knights are starting to question their trust for their leader, Zero. Will C. C. be able to save Zero, from losing his teammates' respect?


Note: Code Geass is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise.

Lelouch Lamperouge got out of bed and started dancing to the living room. He danced on the couch, before falling to the ground. Lelouch's girlfriend, C. C., walked by and saw Lelouch on the ground. She folded her arms and asked, "What are you up to?"

Lelouch tried to retain his dignity, while saying, "I just did a little dancing routine, that got a little out of hand. You know me. I can't start off the day, without doing a slapstick-dance routine."

Lelouch acting like a goofy simpleton was nothing new. Although he was a smart, crafty person, he often couldn't resist the urge, to act like a loopy troublemaker. C. C. had tried to be as supportive as she could, but she knew that Lelouch had gone too far. She had a concerned look on her face, while saying, "Lelouch, you need to get your act together."

Lelouch looked confused, while asking, "Why do you think that?"

C. C. answered, "I know you like to have fun and that's cool and all, but if you keep this up, you could get yourself into trouble."

Lelouch thought that was a weird to worry about. He already got into plenty of trouble and he didn't see why a few batches, of immature antics, would change anything. Lelouch was infamous, for not taking any warning or threat seriously. He looked confident, while saying, "C. C., there's nothing to worry about. I'm going to be totally fine. If you'll excuse me, I have to go the latest Black Knights' meeting."

C. C. tightly hugged Lelouch and replied, "I love you."

Lelouch responded, "I love you too. I'll see you later."

C. C. pulled Lelouch back and said, "Hold on there."

Lelouch looked confused, while asking, "What's up?"

C. C. answered, "I'm also a part of the Black Knights, so I'm also going to the meeting."

Lelouch replied, "Oh, I forgot that you were a part of the team." C. C. could hardly believe the things Lelouch forgot. Although he claimed to be the smartest dude of all time, Lelouch was one of the most forgetful and absent-minded people of all time.

Several minutes later Lelouch, dressed as Zero, and C. C. were at the Black Knights' hideout. C. C. was hoping Zero would try to be dignified and mature. Zero tried to get a cup of coffee, but he realized he couldn't drink coffee without taking his mask off. Since he kept his identity a secret, that wasn't an option.

Diethard Ried had been interested in finding Zero's secret identity. He noticed that Zero had tried to get a cup of coffee, which made him start grinning. He poured a cup of coffee and placed it near Zero. He had a smug smile on his face, while saying, "You should drink it."

Zero replied, "I wish I could, but I'm afraid I couldn't do that. If I drank coffee, my mask would be off."

Diethard knew how foolish and easily trick-able Zero was, so he was hoping he could mess with his mind. He said, "I know you have to keep your identity a secret, which is something I respect. However, I don't think taking the mask off, for just a brief moment, wouldn't be so bad. I would look away and I'm sure your teammates wouldn't even notice you."

Zero looked at the cup of coffee, while feeling tempted. However, Zero trusted the opinions of C. C., more than Diethard or himself, so he asked her about. C. C. could hardly believe Zero would even consider such a thing. She said, "You can't take your mask off, when you're surrounded by your teammates."

Diethard was desperate to find out Zero's identity, so he suggested, "You could wait until everybody, except us, is gone."

Finally, Zero was starting to realize what was going. He pointed at Diethard and said, "You're trying to find out my secret identity."

Diethard smugly replied, "It appears I've been caught."

A few minutes later, the meeting started. Kaname Ohgi looked at Zero and the others and said, "I actually have a piece of good news."

Zero replied, "Wow, I'm not used to that, especially from you. What's the good news?"

Ohgi answered, "Kirihara gave you us thousands of dollars. It appears we've earned his trust."

Kallen Kozuki added, "This money is greatly needed, considering we can barely afford Rakshata's mechs."

Zero sounded annoyed, while saying, "That wouldn't be a problem, if Rakshata didn't charge so much."

Rakshata Chawla pointed her pipe at Zero and replied, "Don't you go blaming me, Mr. Bad Boy. You ask for an unrealistically high amount of mechs, which leads to prices you could never anticipate."

Ohgi looked at Zero and said, "Considering that and considering how badly we need to stop Prince Schneizel, it's important we find a safe place, to put the money at."

Diethard was mad at Zero, because of his stubbornness to reveal his secret identity. He said, "If we want the money to stay safe, we need to keep it away from Zero."

Kallen Kozuki had an offended look on her face, while asking, "How could you say such a thing? Zero is our leader, not to mention how helpful and trustworthy he is. Diethard, you're the one who can't be trusted."

Diethard replied, "Zero doesn't know how to guard anything, other than his secret identity. It's impossible to deny how charming and cool he is, but he's an irresponsible punk, who has no idea what he's doing."

Zero could hardly believe what Diethard was saying about him. Zero could feel his easily-offended ego being hurt. He was determined to prove Diethard wrong, so he stuck his hand out and said, "I'll guard the money."

C. C. was deeply concerned about Zero. She wanted him to challenge myself and keep improving himself, but she feared he didn't what it takes, to keep the money safe. After Ohgi handed the money to Zero, C. C. gently grabbed Zero's arm and said, "You don't have to do this. You can have someone, like General Tohdoh guard the money. You don't have to seem like some kind of heroic and bold guard, in order to win people's respect. No matter what, you'll always be my honey-bunny."

Zero looked around and saw some of his teammates chuckling at him. He was paranoid, about losing their respect, so he stubbornly said, "I must be the one, who guards the money. Only I have the power, to find the ultimate hiding place."

General Tohdoh replied, "You're our leader, so our trust goes to you."

Zero walked to the window, opened it, and put the money on the window-sill. C. C. nervously asked, "Why are you putting the money there?"

Zero explained, "I think it's the perfect place, to put stuff on. It'll cool the money off. Plus, the breeze is really refreshing, so it's going to make the money seem nicer than ever before. It's hard to think of a better plan."

Ohgi wasn't usually one to speak-up, but this time, he felt that Zero wasn't making the best of decisions. He said, "Zero, I don't think that's a good place to put the money. I might be speaking out of line, but it's a bad place."

Zero could hardly believe Ohgi would back-talk him. He glared at him and said, "Be careful, when it comes to speaking. You don't seem to understand your job. You used to be the leader, but you gave up that position. Now that I'm in charge, it's up to me to make the decisions and if you want me to respect you, you'll blindly follow me and obey and trust everything I say and do."

Zero turned around, to check on the money, but he saw that the money wasn't on the window-sill, anymore. He looked out the window and saw the wind had blown the money into the ocean. He looked back at his teammates and said, "It seems like we have a problem."

C. C. asked, "What is it?"

Zero answered, "The money is gone." The Black Knights weren't happy to hear that. Some of them looked scared, while others looked mad.

Ohgi nervously asked, "Is any of the money safe?"

Zero shook his head and said, "No, all of it got blown into the ocean."

Diethard folded his arms and replied, "Sheesh, some leader you are."

Tamaki angrily responded, "Yeah, Zero's a crappy leader!"

Zero was desperate to keep the Black Knight's respect, so he flung his arms around and said, "Hold on there, my fellow knights of justice. This was just a mistake. Be honest with yourselves and think about your past. Haven't you all made mistakes?" The Black Knights thought about it and realized they were also guilty, of making mistakes and doing dumb things. Because of that, they seemed to not be angry at Zero, which Diethard wasn't happy about.

After Lelouch and C. C. got home, Lelouch started doing a victory dance. C. C. looked at him and asked, "Why are you celebrating? That meeting was terrible, so it's nothing worth celebrating."

Lelouch replied, "But the Black Knights still respect me, so everything's cool."

C. C. hugged Lelouch and said, "I love you and want the best for you, but you need to be more careful. You've had a lot of close-calls and have avoided getting into trouble, which is impressive, but I fear your lucky can run out."

Lelouch confidently replied, "That's not going to happen."

The next morning, Lelouch came to the Black Knights' hideout, for another meeting. He looked at himself in the mirror and saw that he was wearing his Zero mask, a tank-top, and sweatpants. Zero nervously said, "Oh no. I put on the wrong outfit." He looked around and saw his teammates hadn't arrived yet. He had a sneaky smile on his face, while saying, "I'm sure C. C. will bring my costume to me. In the meantime, I'm going to have some fun." He turned on the radio and started dancing to Gangnam Style.

C. C. and the Black Knights came into the hideout and saw Zero, who was wearing the wrong outfit and was rapping. Diethard looked at the others and said, "This proves how useless and loopy Zero is. I don't know about you, but I'm out of here." He started walking out and the others decided to follow him.

Zero turned off the radio, looked at C. C., and said, "It seems like my luck did run out. My teammates left you."

C. C. calmly replied, "Don't worry. While you were dancing to pop-songs, I explained to them how you're a flawed, but extremely helpful leader. Considering how much progress you've made, when it comes to conquering Britannia, they had to agree with me. They'll be mad at you, for a while, but everything's going to be okay."

Zero was thankful to C. C., for saving his teammates' trust in him and for always supporting him. He sighed and said, "I'm sorry I haven't been a better boyfriend. You're the most amazing girlfriend and I'm a goofy troublemaker."

C. C. smiled and replied, "Don't worry about it, Zero. Like I said before, no matter what, you'll be my honey-bunny."


End file.
